candy apples in the fall
by EmrieRose
Summary: When the ministry decides to hold muggle training for their best Aurors Sirius Black is put in charge. This is the story of the first and only training session. SB/OC's no flames please


Candy Apples in the fall

There was a slight breeze on that day, the sun was setting and there was something that was off. The young teenager that was walking down the street stopped as she was looking back at the way she came. She pulled out her phone looking at the time seeing that it was almost 6:30. She sighed as she dialed a number listening to the ringing she counted six of them before she heard, "Emrie Rose Black where in the world are you? I'm worried sick I called your father down at the station and he said that you were there yet!!!" Emrie sighed and said, "Mom I'm fine Cheer practice ran a little late. I'm about two blocks from the station." Her mother sighed and said, "Fine, but call next time." Emrie laughed and said, "Okay, sorry." She hung up while she was rounding the corner. She could see the police station and her father standing out side. She ran the last two blocks slowing as she saw the look he gave her.

She gave him a guilty look and said, "Practice ran late, and I didn't realize what time it was until a few minutes ago." He gave her a stern look and said, "Did you apologize to your mom?" She nodded and he smiled and said, "Okay then go get changed. You get laps for being late." She groaned and said, "I have a good reason though…" He shook his head and said, "Don't make me double it. You know the rules…" She sighed and said, "Yes, sir" As she walked in the doors the secretary said, "We were just about to send out the search team for you Ems." Emrie laughed and said, "I heard." She walked down the hall taking a left into the woman's locker room; she began to take her clothing off to change when she heard a rumbling noise in the vents. She looked up shaking her head she went back to changing her clothes.

She walked into the hall heading into the gym. As she entered the group of boys looked up and whistled. She laughed shaking her head she jogged over to them and said, "How the heck did you guys get here so fast?" The black headed one closest to her said, "Well little sister it is this invention called a car…it been around for a few years now." She glared and said, "Well Eirbear…I guess that would have been an option if my darling twin brother hadn't of stolen mine." He laughed sarcastically and said, "Funny…Em." Emrie laughed as their father came in and said, "Emrie! Fifty laps!" Emrie waved to the boys and started on the laps. The blonde haired boy next to the black headed one said, "Eirbear? Geez Eiren your sister has the cutest names for you…" Eiren glared and said, "Shut up Adrian, I'm sure she has some for you too." Adrian smirked and said, "So, you'll never hear them." Eiren said, "I don't think that I want to." They watched as she passed them again and Eiren said, "So how many do you have left." She held up one finger knowing that if she said anything she would have to do more. As she came up to them to end her laps she placed a hand on her rib trying to ease the pain that was sharply attacking her side.

Adrian noticed this and said, "Ems? What's wrong with your side?" Emrie looked at him and said, "Nothing, Why?" He said, "You were holding your side as you came around that last turn." She shook her head and said, "Small cramp." He nodded giving her a look that said he didn't quite believe her. Their father came back over and said, "Okay, since we're getting a late start we're going to just do the training track for today. I want you all to do it at least once. Eiren, Adrian, and Emrie I want you three in front. Understood?" The three nodded and said, "Yes, Sir." The three lead the group of twenty not including them to the training track. Now this station was known for their track, it wasn't just a little rack wall and some tires to run through. No this track had stainless steel tube jungles, fiber glass tube surrounded lasers, layers of floor that dropped if you weren't cautious, and the last obstacle was to pass a room of flying bullets, which were light soft foam pellets.

One of the men who had just come for training from a different station said, "Why are we being lead by kids?" Emrie turned and said, "Would you like to go first cadet?" He smirked and said, "It can't be that hard if a few kids like you three can master it enough to train people on it." Emrie said, "Alright then go ahead, you won't even get past the first row of bars." He scoffed and walked passed heading towards the entrance, as he crawled into the hole and only a few moments later there was a scream. Emrie laughed and said, "Looks like he found the electric shock ones." Eiren frowned and said, "Go get him; dad is going to kill you." Emrie stuck her tongue as she climbed through the hole, she moved and said, "Just bring the rest of them in…and get them going we'll catch up." Eiren said, "Fine…" Emrie crawled to the side and said, "You didn't even go forward…you went side ways, Geez" She clipped his belt to hers and began to guide him the right way. They could see the light to the end of the jungle when they began to shift and move. Emrie grabbed on the bar in front of her, but the man slipped and fell. She gasped and said, "Grab on to one of the ones next to you, you're too heavy I can't hold you up!"

The man said, "Won't we just hit the floor?" She looked down at him and said, "We're two hundred feet from the floor, and not to mention you would most likely get hit by one of the steel rods! Now, grab on to one of the rods or I'll unhook you. I'm not going to die for you!" Right as he grabbed on to one, she slipped only to be caught in the forearm. She looked up to see Adrian standing on the next platform. He had a cocky look on his face and he said, "Thought you could use some saving." She smiled and said, "I guess that's one of the million you owe me." He laughed and said, "I'll be right back." She nodded as she climbed up on the platform and he climbed down to get the man. She sat down her legs dangling off, she watched him. As he climbed up with the man he said, "Let's go." Emrie stood up once again feeling that sharp pain in her side. She stopped briefly wincing as the pain came in a second wave. Adrian turned and said, "Em? You okay?" She nodded and said, "I hit my knee on one of the rods." He nodded and said, "Let's go I'm sure they are almost done with the second task."

The man said, "What is the second task? Is it much harder?" Adrian looked back and said, "Can you do a back flip?" The man said, "No, what kind of man does a back flip?" Emrie said, "The ones who don't want to die by fiber glass tubes." The man gave her a funny look as she did a back flip over a bright neon yellow tube. Adrian said, "JUMP!!!" The man jump and barely missed the tube. As he landed Emrie said, "If you hit it an alarm goes off and we can't go any farther." He gave her a look and said, "Are they that hard to pass?" She smiled and said, "Not on this level, but the last level has fence wire laser with really thin tubes." He nodded as he ducked to miss another one, he watched as Adrian and Emrie maneuvered nimbly as monkeys, while he struggled to duck and jump over them. The last of them where two bars parallel to the floor, he just barely managed to jump through them. If they had been real lasers he would have lost part of his belt or something else… He looked up to see Emrie laughing and Adrian leaned down to help him up. He swatted his hand away and said, "I don't need your help!" Emrie frowned and said, "Fine make it through on your own, see if we care if you die." She grabbed Adrian's hand pulling him away.

Adrian pulled back and said, "We can't leave him…" She looked at him and said, "Yes, we can." Adrian shook his head as she pulled him, they heard this noise and a voice over the intercom said, "You think that you can beat me Johnston….well lets see how your children do on the top level…" Adrian grabbed Emrie's waist pulling her closer to him. Emrie looked back and said, "I know that voice…" Adrian said, "We need to catch up to Eiren…Em…let's go." Emrie nodded as he led her, he slowed watching the floor he said, "three, five, six, eight, and ten…?" Emrie said, "twelve not ten…" Adrian said, "Darn…get on my back…" She gave him a funny look and said, "Are you serious?" He pulled her on to his back and said, "Yes, if you hit your knee like you said you did then you can't jump from eight to twelve." She nodded laying her head on his shoulder taking in the scent on his neck. He smiled but said, "Em, if you do that we're going to have to take a break…" Emrie giggled and said, "On ward silver!!!" He shook his head and said, "I'm not a horse." He walked the four steps without causing any to collapse.

He paused at the last one and said, "Ready?" She nodded and braced herself as he prepared to jump, he said, "I'm going to use the tenth one a lift step so I want you to jump over when we reach it." She said, "Are you trying to get killed!!? I don't think so I won't let you!!!" He said, "I didn't give you a choice…" He jumped and as he landed Emrie jumped off his shoulders over head flipping landing on the other side of the twelfth step. She turned and said, "Jump!!!" She watched as he leaped using his hands to spring himself farther, landing next to her. She threw her arms around his neck and said, "You jerk!!! Don't you ever do that again!!!?" He chuckled and said, "I'm sorry Ems." He stood up and said, "Come one…lets find Eiren." She nodded following him, as she looked back she saw the man they left standing on the other side smirking. Emrie pulled on Adrian's arm and said, "Look…" He looked back, seeing the man he said, "Hurry…" Emrie nodded as they ran down the hall and stopped in front of a steel door where they could hear rounds being shot off.

Adrian looked at her and said, "Have you even been in this one on the last level?" She shook her head and said, "No, dad said that they use steel pellets…" Adrian put his hand on the handle and said, "I guess we'll find out…" As he went to open the door she pulled on his hand and said, "I have a bad feeling…" He sighed looking at her he said, "I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded and said, "Wait a second." He looked at her and said, "What?" She reached her hands back behind her neck unclasping her necklace she put it around his neck and said, "I want you wear it…until we get out of here." He smiled and said, "Okay fine…" He pulled the door open peering inside he said, "I can't see anything…" They could hear the sound of the pellets being shot from the hidden guns, bouncing off the walls and hitting other walls or objects some sounding soft. Emrie shut her eyes for a second and said, "Adrian…" He looked at her and said, "We'll be fine…" He pulled her closer to his side and said, "Just stay close to me." She nodded as they stepped into the room.

The door shut and locked behind them, Emrie jumped and said, "It's never done that before!!" Adrian said, "It's not supposed too." Emrie slid her hand into his lacing their fingers she said, "Don't let go…" He smiled bring hers up to his lips he said, "I won't…" He led her forward and said, "Do you think that the firing rounds are the same?" She shrugged and said, "Maybe, let's see. Stop." He stopped as they heard the guns prepare to fire. He said, "Which way?" She took a second and said, "It alternates levels so there are twenty levels and it starts southeast to northwest so I'm going to say northeast to south…Duck!" The both dropped to the ground as they felt the bullets pass over their head hitting the opposite walls and begin to ricochet off of them. Adrian said, "On my count we crawl." She nodded against his arm, and he said, "One, two…three, GO!" As Emrie brought herself to her crawling position the pain once again stabbed her side and she fell to the floor holding her side as one of the ricocheting bullets hit her leg. She gasped and said, "Drian!!!" Adrian whipped his head around and said, "Em? What's wrong?" Emrie winced and said, "One hit my leg…I can't move it." She felt movement and he said, "Which leg?" She winced and said, "My left leg…" Adrian went to touch it and she said, "Go get Eiren! I'll be fine."

He shook his head and said, "I don't think so Em I'm not leaving you." Emrie pushed him away and said, "GO now!" He leaned in giving her a kiss he said, "Stay alive…or I won't forgive you." She laughed lightly and said, "There's something that I have to tell you…" He said, "What?" She sighed he could see her gaze moving down as she said, "I didn't hit my knee. The cramp that I have had earlier…it was because I…I was at the doctors after practice…" Adrian said, "I thought you said practice ran late…" She said, "I did…but it didn't I got to leave early. Cassie faked a note for me; say that I needed to leave early. I went to the doctor because I have been getting really bad cramps in my lower stomach and side. So when I went in she told me that I a….ahhh!!!" He said, "What?" She gasped and said, "Go I'll tell you later." He nodded crawling away, as he left she place all her weight on her elbows she pulled herself trying to remember which way would be the next that would possible lead to her death. She could hear the guns ready to fire again, she shut her eyes she made a silent prayer. She slid her hand on to her lower stomach and whispered, "It'll be okay…I won't let anything happen to you…" She slid her hand to her back feeling where the last pellet had hit her she winced. Just as the next rounds were about to be shot off she felt someone wrap their arms around her picking her up and carrying her. As they exited the room she looked at the man and said, "Daddy?"

The man said, "Shhh, sweetheart you're going to be okay…" She said, "Where's Eiren and Adrian?" He said, "Out here waiting for you…" She laid her head against his chest and said, "I'm head hurts and I'm dizzy…" As she looked into his eyes she saw a pain that was almost too hard to bare. She said, "What's wrong? What happened?" He shook his head and said, "Baby you need to calm down you're loosing a lot of blood." She looked around as they came out of the chamber into the other side of the gym. Where she saw a ton of paramedics, the men who were in charge of the incident she guessed, were hand cuffed. She gazed around until she found Eiren who was sitting on a stretcher, when she didn't see Adrian she said, "Dad where's Adrian?" She followed his eyes as they landed on a body that was covered with a white sheet. She pushed herself away from him ignoring the pain searing through her leg she ran over to the body on the floor. She fell on to her knees and said, "No…" She pulled the sheet back see his face she began to sob she laid her head against his chest and said, "What happened?" Her dad kneeled down next her placing a hand on her head he said, "He saved us. As he came out to get help, he ran straight into gun point. Instead of stopping he jumped at the lead man and they shot him, but they got distracted enough that we over turned them." Emrie nodded and said, "I…I didn't even get to tell him…" He father said, "Tell him what baby?" She opened her mouth to answer when they heard, "Sirius? Where's my little girl?" Sirius turned around and said, "Over here Bella." Emrie looked up to see her mother come running over; she stood up with the help of her father. Bella went to hug her but Sirius said, "Bells she needs to get to the hospital." Bella nodded and said, "Is she okay?" Emrie looked at the floor and said, "Everything is spinning…"

Sirius picked her up carrying her over by Eiren; he placed her on the other stretcher and said, "What was it that you had to tell him sweetheart?" Emrie placed her hand on her stomach and said, "I'm pregnant…" She parents stared at her as Eiren said, "As in a baby is in your stomach?" She looked at him and said, "No, as in I took a Cabbage patch kid and stuffed it up my shirt…Yes! I mean a baby in stomach…ow…my head…" Sirius took a deep breath and said, "You're sure?" She nodded and said, "I went to the doctor's earlier…that's why I was late. I didn't want anyone to know until I told Adrian…I'm sorry…" Bella sighed and said, "It's going to be okay we'll talk about it when you're done at the hospital…" Emrie nodded feeling the tears fill her eyes as she said, "Are you mad?" They both shook their heads and said, "Not even close to how worried we are about you right now." Bella climbed up next to her and said, "I'll ride with her you go with Eiren." Sirius nodded and said, "Okay…let's go."

When they arrived that the hospital both Emrie and Eiren were rushed to the O.R. Sirius and Bella sat in the waiting room, she turned to Sirius and said, "Do you think that they will be okay?" Sirius turned to her and said, "Arabella, Eiren and Emrie are the strongest kids I know." She nodded and said, "Have you called Remus and Angela yet?" He nodded and said, "Right before I went in after Emrie…I…I don't even know if I could handle it as well as she did if someone I trusted with my children called me to say that one of them were dead." Arabella nodded as she stared out into the hall watching them bring in a body from the incident in. She shutter as they saw Adrian's parents come in talking to the doctor. The doctor came into the room and said, "Both of your children will be fine." They let out there breath which felt like they had been holding them forever. Arabella said, "Is Emrie really pregnant?" The doctor nodded and said, "Her pregnancy will probably be delicate but the baby is as stable as she is. They will have to stay a couple of days but they will be out within the week. Is the father of the baby with you?" Sirius shook his head and said, "His body was the one that just came in…he never knew." The doctor said, "That's too bad…"

~One week later~

Emrie opened her eyes, moving her head she could feel that her pillow was soaking wet from crying in her sleep. She sat up pulling back her covers climbing out of bed she walked into her bath room. Turning the shower on she let the hot water run down her back, running her hands through her hair she screamed in frustration before breaking down into tears. She could hear her mother knocking on the door, but she just sank down to the floor crying. Emrie looked up and said, "I'm fine…" She wiped the tears away as she looked down at the bump that was just starting to form on her lower abdomen and said, "I just had to get it out…" "Are you sure honey?" Came the voice from behind the door. Emrie said, "Yea…" She heard her mom say something though she couldn't quite make it out. She shook her head before blocking everything else out finishing her shower. Once she was out and in her robe she walked into her bed room to find Eiren sitting on her bed.

She smiled sadly and said, "Hey…" He looked up and said, "Hey, so do you know what you're wearing yet?" She shook her head and said, "No, I don't really want to think about it…" Eiren nodded and said, "I think you should wear that one dress that you got when we were in Europe." She nodded and said, "Drian liked that one…" Eiren said, "That's why you got it…" She laughed and said, "Yea…" He stood up walking over to the closet pulling out a mid-thigh light blue dress which had black lace over the skirt, and used as sleeves stopping at the neck. She smiled sadly and said, "It isn't going to fit soon…" He turned around walking over to her he said, "Only for a little bit…do you want a boy or girl?" She shrugged and said, "I haven't really thought about it…a boy maybe…" He laughed and said, "Why?" She said, "Because then at least I can say that he would know what Adrian looks like because he would look like him." Eiren said, "What if he has your eyes?" She shook her head and said, "That would make him even more gorgeous but I have a feeling that I'm just the oven for this cake…"

~Two years later~

A young woman kneeled in front a tombstone that read,

_Adrian Matthew Lupin_

_March, 12, 1990- May, 30, 2006_

_Beloved, son, friend, Boyfriend, and father_

"_The only thing I ask of you is to smile"_

She smiled and said, "He looks just like you, I don't think that he got anything from me. I keep telling everyone that I was just a holder for him." She laid a bouquet of red roses down in front of it. She stood as she heard, "MOMMY!!!" She turned around and said, "Kendren don't scream I can hear you." She picked him up and said, "Where's Uncle Eiren?" He giggled and said, "I losted him!!!" She laughed and said, "Really? Well why don't you go find him?" She put him down and said, "Well Drian like you always use to say…" "Life is bittersweet…" She turned around to see Eiren standing there with Kendren she smiled and said, "Like Candy Apples in the fall…" She walked over next to him and said, "Let's go…Say bye to daddy Kendren." "Bye-Bye daddy!" and the little boy waved as they walked away.

(I originally wrote this for an english project...I was thinking and thought that this would work for Sirius/family so I gave this a try...so let me know if you like it. And please no flames.


End file.
